Tonight will be the night that I fall for you EO
by Babyface8190
Summary: Neither Elliot or Olivia are detectives..They have known each other since childhood. Do things change, after growing up?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"What are you doing!?" A girl yelled running up behind her best friend, who was hanging over the edge of a bridge with the girls Barbie in hand.

"Nothing. Why?" He teased as she tried to pull his arm back over the bridge. He laughed at how weak she was, but soon regretted it when he felt her kick him in the leg.

"OUCH! Why did you do that?" He yelled grabbing his lower leg, bending over in pain. She smiled, and quickly grabbed her doll from his hand. "Because you are a nub head!" she responded then running off down the street to her house.

That was 10 years ago. The two kids where now 18 and getting ready for their graduation from high school. "Oh shit! Olivia! We are going to be late!" An 18-year-old boy called upstairs to his best friend's bedroom. Who was upstairs getting ready to go out with her friends?

"Shut up Elliot! I am coming." She said then came running down the stairs. She punched him in the arm and ran out of the house. "Come on Dork! We are going to be late!" She yelled behind her and the boy closed the front door.

"Shut up, I was already ready; you're the one who takes to long to get dressed." He said jogging over to his car and getting in.

Then drove off towards the bowling alley where they were meeting a few of their friends. Since in two days it would be their senior prom and then a week after that it will be graduation. They arrived at the alley 10 minutes later, jumping out of the car and running inside to see that all of their friends were already there.

"What took you guys so long?" One of the boys asked putting his shoes on.

"Nub nub here took too long." Elliot said pointing at Olivia.

She pushed him out of her way and walked over to the group of girls who were sitting across from the guys. "Shut up! You all know how it is." She said sitting down.

After getting their shoes and everything settled, the game began. The girls where winning by 20. "What! Oh yea, your getting your ass kicked!" Olivia yelled at the guys then giving her friends a high five

"Shut up and kiss my pink ass!" Elliot said then getting a strike. "Oh yea!" He said then flipping his imaginary hair, switching back over to the guys. "Now what girlfriend?" He said rolling his neck.

"Shut up and your ass is PALE! Not pink." Olivia said laughing, along with the other girls.

After 2 hours of playing and joking around, it was time to go. The girls won by 30 points.

"I told you we would win." Olivia said looking out the window.

Elliot looked at her for a moment, "Whatever we let you all win. So don't get cocky." He said.

"Sore Loser." She said laughing. He smacked his lips, and laughed with her.

"Shut up." He said. They drove the rest of the way home in silence.

"So, is Kathy ready for prom?" Olivia asked getting out of the car.

"Yea, she got her dress and everything; you know how you girls are." He said teasing. Then walked her to her door. "So, is Robert ready for prom?" He asked looking at her.

"Ummm I don't know, I think so. But you know how you guys are." She said teasing him back.

"So, is it going to be the "Night" that you lose it?" He asked looking at her intensely.

She thought for a moment. "Well-" She started.

"Aye! Don't play with me." He said being protective.

She started laughing. "I'm kidding; no I am not going to lose it that night. I don't like Robert that much." She said smiling.

He nodded his head, "Ok well that's good. Just making sure you don't do it." He said.

"Awe isn't that sweet your acting all big brotherish." She said pinching his cheek.

He moved his face away from her hand. "Aye Stop that. I have to look out for you, you're crazy." He said smiling.

Olivia pushed him laughing. "Shush. Well you better go home its getting late and you have school tomorrow." She said.

He nodded his head. "Ookaay. Good night nub nub." He said backing up off the porch.

She smiled. "Night bun bun." Then opened her door and went in. After she closed the door, he turned and walked across the yard to his house and went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was finally prom night. Olivia was in her room running around trying to make sure, everything was ok and that she had everything she needed. After making sure she had everything, she heard the doorbell. "Mom can you get that!" She yelled downstairs.

After getting everything, she went downstairs to find Robert standing at the bottom of the staircase. "Wow you look beautiful." He said smiling.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She responded smile at him. They got pictures taken then hurried out the door to the limo that held all of their friends and their friend's dates.

"Hello everyone." Olivia said getting into the limo. After her, Robert got in and they were off to the prom, everyone was yelling, laughing, and joking, until they pulled up to the hotel. Everyone got out one by one, getting pictures taken and rushing into the hotel.

Everything was going great, Olivia danced the entire night with Robert, and she didn't really see Elliot except for when she was in the limo. She began walking around looking for him, she found him in the hallway.

"Hey you! What are you doing out here alone?" She said walking over to him. He looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know; just don't feel like being inside." He said smiling.

"Oh, well were is Kathy?" She asked. Knowing that they were in the Limo together.

"I don't know, she is acting crazy. I guess she went off with some guy." He said rolling his eyes.

She looked down. "Oh, well come inside, it's a lot of fun." She said trying to get him out of his bad mood.

"Naa I'm fine, I think I am just going to head home." He said then began walking away. She grabbed his arm.

"No come inside, besides I never got a dance." She said giving him that irresistible smile.

He smiled at her then sighed. "Fine, but only one then I am leaving." He said then followed her inside.

Her favorite song had just started, called Fall for you. "Oh my god, I love this song." She said then pulled him over to the dance floor. Wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

He smiled to himself and started singing the words into her ear. "Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you. Over again. Don't make me change my mind…" He continued the song as they rocked side to side in each other's arms.

After the song was over, they parted. "Ok, so are you still going home?" She asked looking around.

"Yea, I think so. By the way, where is Robert?" He asked, looking around.

"I don't know, probably with Kathy." She said laughing. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Probably, their both crazy." He said smiling.

"Well, I am ready to go anyway." She said, walking over to the door. She looked back over at him. "Come on, you're my ride." She said then started walking again.

He shook his head smiling and followed her to his car, which he had his father drop off before prom started; to make sure he had a ride home.

"So, we going home?" She asked looking at him after he got into the car.

"Umm no not yet, I want to show you something." He said, then started the car. She nodded her head then sat back. They drove for about 20 minutes until he pulled up to an empty lot.

Olivia looked around. "What are you going to rape and bury me here?" She asked jokingly.

He smiled. "Only if you let me." He said then got out of the car. He walked over to her door and opened her door, "Come on, I don't want you to get your dress messed up." He said then picked her up in his arms, carrying her over the dirt and onto a cement slab in the grass.

"Oh my god this is beautiful!" She exclaimed looking over the cliff. You could see the entire city from this high, including the hills out in the distance.

"I wanted to show you this. I come here to think and to clear my mind." He said taking a deep breath.

She smiled to herself as a breeze swept over her face. "this is nice." She said then looked up at him. She could see his clear blue eyes in the moonlight. She looked back out over the view and sighed.

He looked down at her, "So are you ready for graduation?" He asked smiling.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes I am, I can't wait to get out of high school." She adjusted her stance and leaned against him. He put his arm around her and felt that her arm had Goosebumps. He took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. Then stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you." She said. "this is nice, the view and everything." She finished with a sigh.

He rested his head on her shoulder and breathed in her scent, then kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Same for me."

She turned around and smiled at him. "So, are you ready for graduation?" She said. He stood up straight and shook his head. "No not really, I am going to miss high school." He said smiling weakly.

"Why though?" She said concerned. He looked at her. "Well, because I am nervous about leaving home, leaving you, and going off to the Marines." He said.

"Well, I think you are going to do wonderful, and besides, you can always write me." She said, rubbing his arms and giving him a hug.

"I am going to miss you too." She said as a tear fell. She smiled. "Remember when we were eight, and you took my Barbie doll and tried to throw it over the bridge?" She asked.

He smiled then nodded his head. "Yea I remember, you kicked me then ran off and told my mom what I did. I got grounded for a week." He said.

She laughed. "Yea, then I went over there the next day to try and get your mom to change her mind." She said.

He laughed. "Yea I remember, you told her you missed me and that you didn't have anyone to play with." He said.

"then she told me that I could come in and play but you couldn't come out." She laughed.

"Yea." He said.

"I missed those days. When we could just play, and be little again without any worries." She said smiling.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Me too, those were the days." He looked at her, then leaned down and kissed her slowly, moving his tongue against her lips asking for entrance, which she gladly let him in. He slowly moved away when breathing became difficult.

"I love you, I have always loved you." He said.

She looked at him. "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Olivia stood in the middle of her living room looking under the couch and behind the chair. "Where are you?" she sung as she looked around.

Just then, she felt someone push her over. She fell down and turned around just as her son jumped on her. "Ahhh, there is my baby." She said kissing him.

"Stooop mommy." He whined, then ran off. "Come find me!" He yelled then ran around the corner.

"No baby, come on we have to go." She said standing up. I am going to leave you." She said, then he came running back over to her.

"No mommy, don't leave." He said grabbing her leg. She started laughing then picked him up. "Come on sweetie." She said.

She grabbed her bag and walked out the door to her car. She had to drop him off at preschool then go shopping for a dress, she had a charity event to go to that night.

When she got to the school, she walked in with him in her arms. She knew this would be difficult, since he never wanted to be away from his mother. "Ok baby, mommy has to go now ok? I will be back later." She said putting him down. He looked up at her, and his eyes began to water. "Noo. Mommy take with." He said repeatedly as he began to rub his eye and cry.

"No baby you have to stay here ok." She said as she bent down to kiss his cheek, then starting to walk out. She turned around as her son fell on the ground and began crying. The teacher tried to comfort him but he kept pushing her hands away. "Mommy!" He screamed. It broke her heart to see her baby like that. She sighed then walked out, before she began to cry.

After getting out to her car and calming down, she drove to the nearest shopping center. She went into the first dress store and found the perfect dress for the event. She really didn't want to go, but she had to, it was a charity event and she was donating. She inherited a large amount of money from her grandmother when she died, so she never had to work ever. She did however work when she got out of college, but she had to take care of her baby so she quit.

After getting shoes that matched the dress she went to the nearest hair salon and went in. "Hello everyone!" She yelled to all the women in the shop. She knew just about all of them.

She sat down when a chair opened. "So what's been going on?" She asked the hairdresser, who started on her hair.

"Nothing. So what has been going on with you and your man?" The woman asked.

"Nothing, same old same old, nothing special. He is still being distant and tripping." Olivia sighed. She was dating a man she met right after high school and everything was going well. He stayed even after she had a baby, most men would say it's not theirs and run off. Nevertheless, he stayed.

However, he had been acting distant lately and hasn't been coming around anymore. They were not married but had been talking about it, but he says he wasn't ready for commitment yet, but he would still take care of the baby. She was slowly becoming distant herself she really didn't want to be with him anymore.

After getting her hair done, she went over to the school to pick up her son. She walked in and saw him playing with the other children. "James!" She yelled over to him, when he saw her. His face light up and he ran over to her, on the way knocking over three kids and a stack of blocks. She loved that her baby wanted to be with her all the time. She picked him up and kissed him. "You miss me baby?" She said, as he hugged her tightly around the neck. "I good, I play block and pay doe, and I more no cry." He said talking 100 miles an hour. She just nodded her head smiling, while walking out to her car. She sat him in his car seat and strapped him down, then drove home.

When she got there she placed him in his bed, since he was now fast asleep, and went into her room and got ready. Later that night, she heard a knock on the door. She went over and opened it revealing her babysitter Noreen.

"Hi there, well he is in his room playing, I already fed him and bathed him, so all you have to do is put him to bed ok?" Olivia said quickly as the babysitter nodded her head making sure she understands everything.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Noreen said then sat down on the couch.

"Ok, well my car will be here any minute so I will get my things and leave." She said going into her room and grabbing the rest of her things. When her car got there, she double-checked to make sure she had everything, but before she left, she went into her son's room to say goodbye. "Baby. Mommy is leaving ok?" She said kneeling down. He stood up and kissed her, "Noreen here?" He said. When she nodded, he ran out into the living room and crawled onto his babysitters lap.

She smiled then left out the door after giving James one last kiss on the cheek. She said goodbye and left to the car. She arrived at the event after a 20-minute drive. When she got there, she got out and had pictures taken then went inside. She walked around and mingled for a while, she was ready to go after only 30 minutes. She missed her baby. She turned around and bumped into her boyfriend. Terry. "Hey baby." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Hun. When did you get here?" She asked she knew he would be there because his business was hosting the event. They came separate because he had to be their early in the day so she came later on.

He smiled. "Oh I went home and changed and just got back a while ago." He said, looking around for other people to mingle with. She noticed and decided to let him be, after all, it was his job to make sure everyone was comfortable.

"Go ahead. I will see you later." She said. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek before walking over to a group of people.

She sighed then continued to walk around, she pulled her cell phone out of her purse, she wanted to call and talk to James but she knew he was asleep. So, she just put her phone back and continued to walk around and casually speak to people.

She was looking at a statue when she felt someone standing behind her. "Nice isn't it?" A man asked behind her.

"Yes it is." She said still looking at the statue, she really didn't want to talk to anyone, and she just wanted to go home.

"So how long has it been? What 6 years?" The man said.

Her eyes widen, she realized who was behind her. She turned around slowly, and there stood a 26-year-old version of Elliot.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: sorry, I forgot to add the time change, I was pretty tired when I wrote the last chapter. The age change for Elliot is he is actually 24 not 26, Sorry. But the rest of the story should be ok.**

**Thanks to everyone who left a nice review.**

**~Bri~**

**Chapter 4**

"Umm Elliot. Hi uh, how are you?" She said, stammering her words. She had not seen him in 6 years, and she had her reasons. She had to admit though, he stayed a good-looking guy, and as he got older, he has gotten better looking.

Elliot smiled, knowing that she remembered him. Even after all these years. "I'm fine, how are you?" He asked, trying to have a conversation with her.

Olivia smiled slightly, "I have been good." She said, looking to her left seeing her boyfriend walking over to them.

Terry saw Olivia talking to Elliot and truth be told, he didn't like it, Elliot was competing with his company, and he didn't want them speaking to one another.

"Baby, why aren't you mingling?" Terry asked wrapping his arm around her waist. Making sure to pull her close to him, to let Elliot know that they were together.

"Oh, well I am, this is Elliot, we grew up together." She said to Terry, not being rude.

"Yes, I know who Mister Elliot Stabler is. He works for my competing company." He said smiling. "How are you Stabler?" He said putting his hand out.

"Fine Terry, and remember I don't work for the company I own it." He said smiling and shaking his hand. It was obvious that they did not like each other.

"So you grew up with Stabler? I don't remember you telling me about him." Terry said looking down at her. Letting Elliot know that he was not important.

Elliot smiled. "Well it's been a while." He said. "Well, I better get going; my date is waiting for me." He said then excused himself from the situation.

Olivia turned to Terry and hit him on the chest. "Why are you acting like that?" She asked, upset that he treated Elliot that way.

Terry shook his head, "I don't know what you are talking about. I do not like him, he is a competing company, and I can't have you talking to him jeopardizing my investors." He said sternly.

She sighed heavily. Although he was being a little harsh, he was right; she shouldn't socialize with her boyfriend's competitor. Investors may begin to believe that something is going on. And stop investing. That is what she loved about Terry, no matter what the situation is, he was always about his money and was dedicated to his work.

Terry kissed her lightly on the cheek, and told her he had to get back to work, she agreed then decided it was time to leave. She said goodbye to a few people and left.

On her way out, she saw Elliot standing outside talking to a woman. She figured it was his date and continued walking. "Hey Olivia!" He called after her then followed up behind her.

She turned around and smiled. "Yes?" She asked, she wanted to get home but she didn't want to be rude.

"Are you leaving already?" He said. She nodded her head.

"Yes, I have to get home." She said, she was going to mention her son, but it was really none of his business.

"Oh, well, I was hoping if we could have lunch one day, to catch up on things." He said hopeful.

She thought for a minute then sighed. "Well, I don't know, Terry is worried about our communicating getting in the way of work." She said truthfully.

Elliot nodded his head in understanding. "Oh I see, well how about we have lunch in an area where business men don't go." He said hoping she would agree.

"Ummm ok. Well name the place and time." She said smiling.

"Ok, well how about tomorrow, at noon, at Delarosa." He said smiling.

She nodded her head. "Ok, then I will see you there."

He smiled then grabber her hand kissing it, "Ok, I will see you tomorrow afternoon." He finished then walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Olivia smiled for a minute then quickly turned around and headed to her car, where her driver was waiting. She got home and found Noreen asleep on the couch; she awoke her and told her she could leave. After the babysitter left. She went to check on her son, who was fast asleep and snoring in his bed. She noticed that he looked just like his father. She kissed him on the forehead then went to bed. Excited and nervous about lunch with Elliot, she wondered what they would talk about. She pushed the thought out of her mind when she heard someone knocking on her door. She got up noticing it was 3 in the morning, she grabber her Pistol out of the drawer and walked to the front door. Even though she lived in a nice neighborhood without many problems, she still wanted to feel safe. She looked through the peephole and saw Terry, She sighed. Then opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked going back upstairs into her room putting the gun away and coming back down into the living room to find him sitting on the couch.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked again sitting next to him.

"No reason, just wanted to see you. So I heard you were talking to Stabler outside after I told you not to." He said obviously upset.

"Look, it's not even that bad. We were saying goodbye." She said not fazed by him being upset. It wasn't new; he would be upset if she even smiled at another man.

"Well, I just want you to know, that I don't approve of you talking to him." He said trying to make is point known.

She rolled her eyes. "I already know you don't approve of me talking to ANY man." She said getting up; she was tired of talking to him.

"Where are you going?" He asked watching her.

"I'm going to bed. You can see yourself out." She said as she began walking away.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her down on top of him. "Are you mad at me?" He asked kissing her.

She pushed herself up. "No shit Sherlock. Look I am done with this; I think it would be best if we took a break." She said, knowing she wanted this for a very long time.

He looked at her for a second. "Ok, we can take a break. But don't get mad when you see me with another woman." He said smiling.

"Don't worry I wont, just don't lose your mind when you see me with another man." She said smiling back at him.

He stood up, "You better not go be with some other man." He said upset.

"Or else what!?" She said loudly, challenging his authority, she knew he liked to be in control but she wasn't going to let him win this one.

He tightened his jaw. "Look, its late, we are both tired, so let's just sleep on it then decide if we really want to take a break." He said trying to calm the situation.

She shook her head. "No, I am serious. I have been thinking about this for a while now. I really want to take a break." She said trying to get it threw his head.

He shakes his head slowly. "No, look I am telling you, you are not thinking straight. Did you have some alcohol tonight?" He asked.

She looked at him now pissed. "You know damn well I don't drink. Now I am telling you, I want a break, you keep this up and I will want to break up." She said crossing her arms.

He threw his hands up in surrender. "Ok ok sorry, fine we can take a break, but I want James to be with me during our break." He said, knowing she wouldn't approve.

"No, he is my son, so we are taking a break AND I am keeping my son." She said then walking over to the door.

"Fine then, but I am telling you, don't get pissed if I get another girl and not want to be with you." He said, thinking that he was getting to her.

She laughed a little. "Fine then, its over, I don't even want to be with you now. So you can leave. Buh Bye." She said to him, opening to door.

His mouth fell open. "Come on baby-"

"I am not your baby, now you can leave!" She said.

He looked at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Please just talk to me." He said pleading with her.

She looked at him for a minute. "What do you have to say?" She wanted to get this over with.

"Well, I want to work things out, I know I shouldn't try to make you do things you don't want, but I just want to keep you safe. I'm sorry just don't leave me." He said grabbing her hand.

She sighed and looked at him. He looked so pathetic right now. "I'm sorry, but I still want a break for a while. Can you give me that? I need some space." She said not giving in to him.

He looked down. "Ok, I can give you that. I'm sorry I was acting like an ass." He said looking up at her.

She smiled slightly. "Thank you. I will talk to you later." She said.

He reached his arms out for a hug, which she accepted and gave him a warm hug. "I'm going to miss you." He said to her.

She started laughing then pushed him lightly. "Shut up, I will see you later." She said.

He laughed at her, and then nodded his head. "Ok, I will see you later." He said then walked out.

She closed the door behind him then finally went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6**

The next morning, Olivia awoke to her son poking her in the face. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Baby, why are you poking mommy in the face?" She asked him.

He laughed then shrugged his shoulders. "I no know." He said then crawled off her bed. Trying to pull her covers off the bed. "Mommy, beakfast!" He started yelling while pulling her covers.

She sat up and looked over at the clock, it was 9:30 am, she knew she had lunch at noon, so she had to find someone to watch James; she couldn't take him with her. She eventually forced herself up out of bed and went to give her son breakfast. After feeding him, she called her babysitter, but she couldn't come because she had to work. So she was out of luck on a babysitter, then only thing she could do was cancel. Then she decided to see if Terry wanted to watch him. So she called.

"Hello?" Terry said answering the phone.

"Hi Terry, what are you up too?" She asked him making sure to stay on his good side.

"Nothing much, watching TV. So, you decided you didn't want a break?" He asked smiling through the phone.

"Well no, actually I was wondering if you would watch James for me. I have somewhere to be and I can't take him with me." She said hoping he wouldn't ask where.

"Where?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I am have lunch with a friend." She said honestly.

"Oh, what friend." He said curious.

"Just an old friend, we are going to play catch up. I will only be gone for no more then an hour or two." She said trying to convince him.

"Well, ok, I will be there in 10 minutes." He said giving in, he wanted to make sure she was happy so that they could get back together.

"Thank you so much. The door will be open." She said then hung up. She went in to the living room to check on James who was watching TV. She then ran upstairs to get ready, she took a quick shower and came in her room to find James sitting on the bed. "What's wrong honey?" She asked seeing that he was upset.

"Terry downtairs." He said looking down.

"Awe, why aren't you down there with him?" She asked kissing his little chubby cheeks.

"I no like him." He said playing with his little frog toy. She knew he didn't like Terry, for good reason too. Terry would always yell at him for no reason, and ignored him a lot. She started to second guess leaving James with him.

"You want to go with mommy to see her friend?" She asked sitting next to him.

He smiled. Then nodded his head rapidly.

"Ok, go in your room and get your bag." She said shooing him off. She hurried and got dressed, and did her hair, then grabbed her purse. And went downstairs to find Terry sitting on the couch. When he saw her, he smiled then stood up to give her a hug.

"Hey, you're leaving now?" He asked. He saw James come in and sit on the floor. "Aye boy, get off the damn floor!" He yelled at him, causing James to jump and stand up looking down.

Olivia looked at her baby, becoming pissed. "Terry! Don't yell at him, he is only a baby." She said, she was not going to let Terry make her baby feel bad for nothing.

"He don't need to sit on the floor like-"

"Look, I am telling you, don't yell at him no more, and anyway. I'm sorry that I made you come all the way over here for nothing, I decided to take him with me." She said kneeling down to tie her son's shoes.

"Dammit woman, why the hell did I come all the way over here then." He said now upset.

"Well I was going to leave him, until you decided you wanted to yell at him for no reason. Besides I haven't spent enough time with him lately." She said looking down at James.

"What ever, fine, I will see you later." He said then walking out the house.

She sighed then smiled down at her baby. "Come on." She said then they walked out of the house.

She drove about 15 minutes to the restaurant where she was meeting Elliot, she didn't know what he would say, and so she decided to call. She got his number the night before when he asked her to lunch.

"Hello?" His voice rang through the phone.

"Hi, Elliot this is Olivia." She said, making sure he knew who she was.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked, happy to hear from her.

"Well about lunch-" She started.

"You're canceling on me?" He said sounding disappointed.

"No, I just wanted to make sure it was ok if I bring someone." She said.

"Well, sure, is it your boyfriend?" He asked a bit irritated.

"No, it's just someone very special to me. Trust me its no one you know." She said.

"Ok, then well should I bring someone?" He asked, not wanting to be the third wheel.

"Oh no it's not that type of thing." She said assuring him.

"Ok, I trust you." He said, and then they said their goodbyes and hung up.

When she arrived at the restaurant, she got James out of his car seat and they went inside hand in hand.

Elliot was sitting at a table waiting, he saw her come in the door and noticed no one else was with her, he was wondering where the person was that she was talking about. Then when he could see her entire body, he saw a little boy walking with her. His eyes widen, he didn't know she had a son.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

She saw the look in his eyes, and knew he was shocked, she just hoped he didn't act negative about it. She walked over and sat down across from him, picking up James and putting him in the seat next to her.

"Well, here is my special someone." She said looking anxiously at Elliot who continued to look at the child.

"Wow, I really wasn't expecting this I didn't even know you had a child." He said. "Is he Terry's?" He asked knowing that no one ever mentioned Terry having a child.

She smiled lightly. "No, he isn't, he is mine." She said rubbing James face, admiring her beautiful son.

"Yours? so who is the father?" He asked curious.

"No ones, he doesn't have a father." She said looking at him.

"How can he not-"

"I really don't want to talk about it." She said looking away, she didn't like talking about James father because he was an ass.

"Ok, sorry I mentioned it." Elliot said apologizing for making her uncomfortable.

"Its ok, you didn't know." She said.

Lunch began and everything was going great, James liked Elliot and it seemed the Elliot liked him, they had a long conversation with James talking the most and Peter just nodding his head. Eventually it all ended. James began rubbing his eyes, which was a sign that he was sleepy. Olivia picked him up in her arms and rocked him.

Elliot watched the site in front of him, and was happy that they were speaking again; he never knew what happened that caused them to lose contact. After graduation, she went off to college and never spoke to him again, he was confused. But he was happy that she was back in his life. He still loved her even after all these years. He knew he wanted to see her again.

"I want to see you again." He stated plainly.

She looked up at him a bit confused. "What do you mean, see me again." She said looking at James in her arms, who was now fast asleep.

"I want to do this again, this meeting." He said giving notion to their current situation.

She looked up for a minute then back at him. "Well, I suppose it would be ok. If you don't mind being rambled to by James." She said giggling lightly.

He smiled. "I don't mind at all, he is wonderful." He said looking at the sleeping boy. "Just like his mother." He said looking down.

She looked at him and smiled a bit. "You are still the same boy I remember so many years ago, always trying to make me feel good, for no reason at all." She said smiling.

"Well, I can't help it." He said, then he looked at her in a serious matter. "You do know that I still love you right?" He said making sure, she understood.

She looked down. "I know, I still love you also. But our love is in the past." She said kissing her son on the forehead.

"But I still love you and you love me so what's the problem. Even after all these years, when I saw you at the event I knew for a fact that I wanted to be with." He said.

She shook her head lightly. "Elliot, we are adults now, we have our own lives, I have a son, and we have to move on." She said now with tears escaping her eyes.

He moved to the chair next to her and looked at her. "I don't care, I want to at least start over with you, I missed out on you, and I want to make that up." He said trying to plea with her.

She looked away then back at him. "I don't know." She started.

"Please, we don't have to be together, but I at least want us to be friends." He said pleading with her.

She nodded her head. "Ok, I am willing to work with that." She said smiling slightly.

He wiped her tears away, and then kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Thank you." He said smiling.

She laughed a bit. "Terry is not going to like it." She said.

Elliot smiled. "Who cares, where is he anyway?" He asked.

"I don't know at home, me and him are taking a break." She said rolling her eyes.

He smiled. "Why what happened?" He asked curious.

"Well, there are a couple of reasons why I decided that. Well, James doesn't like him and he is really controlling." She said.

"Oh, well then you two should just break up altogether." He said hoping she would agree.

She smiled. "Maybe your right." She said, then she looked at the time. "Don't you have to be somewhere?" She asked.

He smiled. "Nope, do you?" He asked.

"Not really, but I should be heading home I have to get him to bed." She said getting up.

"Let me help you, give me him." He said taking James from her arms.

She smiled as she got her things and went out too the car, as he followed close behind her.

She took James from him and put him in his car seat. Then turned and looked at him. "Thank you for lunch." She said smiling, she was happy that they met up.

"You're welcome, so when will we meet again?" He asked.

She thought for a moment. "How about dinner at my house." She said smiling.

He smiled. "Ok, well when?"

"Tomorrow, at 7." She said.

"Ok, well I will call you tomorrow and get the address, I don't want to keep you anymore, you need to get him home to sleep." He said looking in the window at James.

She smiled at him, she missed him a lot. She actually does want to be with him, but she can't let herself get hurt again. She held a deep secret, and she doesn't want to re-live it. He doesn't know it, but she really had a strong hate for him, which is why she cut all contacts with him. She is trying to get over it, but she knows that one day she will have to explain her reason to him.

She breathed heavy then smiled at him. "Ok, I will see you tomorrow." She said, then gave him a warm hug and got into her car.

Elliot watched her drive off. He had a feeling she was hiding something. However, he didn't want to force it out of her, so he will wait until she is ready to tell him.

All he knew was that he was going to be by her no matter what happens.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After getting home and putting her son to bed, Olivia, decided she was going to call Terry and tell him she really wanted to just end it now.

"Hello?" His deep voice rang through the phone.

"Hi Terry." She said trying to be friendly; she didn't want him to trip.

"Oh, hey baby. Was up?" He asked, she could tell he was drinking, when he ever he was drunk or tipsy he would talk like a thug.

"Umm nothing, are you drinking?" She asked, she didn't want to tell him while he was drinking, since that is when he is the craziest.

"Not really, I had a few here and there nothing much." He said.

She rolled her eyes into the phone she knew he was lying so she wasn't even going to bother telling him until he was clear headed and sober. "Ok, well I was just calling to say hi, see how you were." She lied.

"Oh, well I'm cool, so you thought about what we talked about the other day?" He asked, he wanted to be back with her. He was just waiting for her to come to her senses.

"Yes I did, and I will talk to you about that when you haven't been drinking." She said.

"Oh iight, well call me tomorrow around 3." He said.

She heard another female in the background and rolled her eyes. "No, I might as well tell you now before you go and fuck that girl that over there with you." She said sighing.

"What girl? baby I don't have no girl over here." He said laughing nervously.

She rolled her eyes, "What ever Terry, look I am not stupid. You don't have to lie, we are on a break so you're not doing anything wrong." She said calmly.

"Oh, yea I know, so what did you want to tell me?" He said relaxed knowing he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"I just wanted to tell you that I want to break up officially, I don't want to get back together with you." She said.

"What the hell! Why not? Is it because I have been having sex with other girls? Look, you said I wasn't doing anything wrong." He said quickly.

"Its not that, I just don't think it will be good for us to stay together. I just realized that I want something else in my life. You're just not that something." She said calmly.

"You know what! Fine then, but remember I am the best thing you will ever have. No man will want to be with a woman with a fatherless child." He said upset.

"Fuck you! Don't you ever talk about my child, grow the fuck up!" She yelled into the phone then hung up.

She rubbed her forehead and sat on the couch, she was so happy it was finally over, the only problem is that she knew he wasn't going to give up. He never gave up that easily. She started to call him back, but she told herself to let it go, then she remembered she has dinner tomorrow with Elliot, she got excited. She went into the kitchen and looked around trying to figure out what to make.

After deciding, she took a shower and got in bed to watch T.V. The movie Oz was on, she had a crush Christopher Meloni, she use to think that Elliot looked just like him, but he would deny it and say Christopher's head was bigger then his.

She began to drift off to sleep when her phone rang. She knew it was Terry, so she didn't even bother to look at the caller I.D.

"What?" She asked irritated.

"What, what?" Elliot asked through the phone.

"Oh, sorry I thought you were somebody else." She admitted.

He laughed a bit, "Oh, ok, well what's going on?" He asked. He really didn't want anything, he just wanted to hear her voice.

"Nothing much, watching your look-a-like on TV." She said giggling.

"Who is my look-a-like?" He asked.

"Christopher Meloni." She said then began laughing.

"We don't look a like I told you his head is huge. I am much prettier then him." He said, causing her to laugh even more.

"Ok. Well was there something you wanted?" She said, happy that he even called.

"Do I have to want something to call?" He asked offended.

She laughed. "No, just wondering that's all." She said.

He laughed also. "Oh, well nothing really just wanted to say goodnight that's all." He said.

"Goodnight? Elliot it's 9 o'clock." She said looking at the clock.

"Oh, well its night time, so have a good night." He said laughing.

"I will, and good night to you also." She said smiling.

"Ok." He said stalling slightly.

"Ok nub nub." she said.

He started laughing. "Yea ok, bun bun." He said then hung up.

Olivia laid back down and closed her eyes, she was happy that they were speaking to one another again. Maybe she could love and be with him again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, Olivia awoke to someone poking her in the eye. She knew it was James so she decided to mess with him. She rolled over causing him to fall off her stomach and onto the bed next to her. She heard him laughing. Then he began poking her again.

"What babe?" She asked with her eyes still closed.

"Wake up mommy, time beakfast." He said now rocking her.

She opened one eye and looked at him. "Time for breakfast?" She said.

He nodded his head, "Ya beakfast." He said smiling.

"What did you make me?" She asked smiling.

He looked down and then crawled out of her bed. "I make beakfast." He said running out of her bedroom.

She closed her eye then realized what he said; she jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to the kitchen to find him trying to open the fridge. "Baby, you want to make mommy breakfast?" She asked picking him up.

He nodded his head. "Ya James make beakfast." He said looking at her sideways like "duh!".

She smiled at him and put him in his chair. "Ok, what do you want for breakfast?" She asked going to the fridge.

"I no know. What mommy want?" He asked playing with his fingers.

"Umm mommy want eggs and bacon." She said smiling.

He started nodding his head frantically, "Bacon!" he yelled.

She started laughing then began cooking breakfast. After breakfast, she washed dishes and then took a shower and got dressed, then gave James a bath and got him dressed. She decided to take him shopping and get him some new clothes. Then she remembered she had to call Elliot and give him the directions.

"Hello?" She heard his voice through the phone.

She smiled. "Hi Elliot, this is Olivia." She said letting her identity be known.

"I know, I do have caller ID." He said laughing slightly.

"Oh, well I just wanted to make sure you knew who I was." She said a bit embarrassed.

He laughed. "Its ok, so what's going on?" He asked.

"Well you told me to call you today and give you my address." She said, thinking he forgot which disappointed her.

"Yea, well I thought you were going to call much later." He said.

She blushed a bit, "Oh sorry, well I can call back later." She said.

"Its fine, I was just thinking about you." He said smiling through the phone.

She smiled through the phone. "Awe really, well let me give you my address and I will see you tonight around what time?" She asked making sure he remembered.

"Seven, don't worry I remember" He said laughing.

She smiled, then gave him her address then told him she would see him later then hung up the phone. She left with James and went to buy him some clothes then went back home to cook dinner. Around 6:50, she heard a knock on the door, she quickly walked over and opened the door to reveal Elliot standing there smiling, with a bouquet of roses in his hand. She smiled and let him in. he came in and smiled giving her a warm hug and kissed her on the cheek.

She closed the door and James came running in the hallway. Elliot picked him up and tickled him. James began laughing hysterically. Elliot carried him into living room laughing with him.

Olivia was happy, her son finally accepted another man. He never liked any other man he met. For some reason though, he loved Elliot, maybe that is the sign, that her and Elliot belonged together.

She followed them into the living room and watched them. Then remembered she had to check on her food. After seeing that it was done. She called them both for dinner, they came in, and dinner began.

Everything went well; they ate, talked about random things such as work and what they both have been up too. After dinner, they went into the living room and James sat in between them on the couch falling asleep.

"You sleepy baby?" She asked looking down at him rubbing his eye.

He nodded his head yawning. "Sleepy." He said.

"Want mommy to put you to bed?" She asked sitting up.

He shook his head. "Want Elliot." He said reaching for Elliot.

"Is it ok?" Elliot asked looking at her. She smiled then nodded.

"Come on, Ill show you his room." She got up, Elliot picked up James, and they went into James bedroom upstairs. She stood outside the door as Elliot carried James in and put him to bed.

She listened to Elliot tell him goodnight, and then went back downstairs. When she got to the bottom of the staircase, someone knocked on her door. She opened it and there stood Terry smiling at her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Olivia looked at Terry for a moment and tried quickly to think of a reason that he could not come in, but before she could Terry lightly pushed past her and went inside.

"Hey girl." Terry said with a small smile on his face.

"Uhh Hey Terry, what are you doing here?" She asked a bit nervous, the last thing she wanted to happen was for Terry to trip when he sees Elliot.

"I can't come to see you?" He asked smiling a bit too hard for her liking. He looked around the house and looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked taking a step closer to her.

"Nothing, can I help you?" She asked a bit nervous.

"Look, I did a lot of thinking; I want to be with you. I don't care what I have to do just tell me." He said pleading with her.

She looked down and shook her head. "No, I don't want to be with you ever again, I would appreciate it if you would leave now." She said opening the front door.

Terry looked at her and then at the door. He sucked his lips then started to move towards her, just when she thought he was going to hurt her, she heard a noise coming from the stairs.

She looked up and saw Elliot coming down the stairs; she had never been so relieved and worried at the same time.

Terry saw Elliot and looked back at Olivia, "So, you are dating Stabler?" He said obviously pissed.

"No, we are just friends, why does it matter anyway you and me are not together anymore." She said making a point.

Terry sucked his teeth, "Doesn't matter, you were mine first, so as far as I'm concerned you can't mess with him. Even If you and I are not dating." Terry said trying to make a point also.

Elliot walked behind her and looked at Terry. "Terry, why don't you relax, me and her are not dating, she invited me for dinner to catch up. Besides, what do you mean she was "yours" she isn't a piece of meat, you need to apologize." Elliot said challenging Terry.

Olivia looked between the two men, she didn't like confrontations.

Terry looked at Elliot then at Olivia. "You're making a huge mistake." Terry said looked at her then walking out of the door.

Olivia let out a breath that she had been holding, she turned around and looked at Elliot. "You didn't have to intervene, but thank you anyway."

Elliot smiled at her. "No problem, I would do anything for you."

She smiled at him and went into the living room and sat on the couch, with Elliot following. "So, how are things at work going?" She asked looking at him as he sat down next to her.

"Umm things are pretty good. Been working like normal, how are things for you?" He asked smiling at her.

"Well, except for the crazy ex. Everything is going great." She laughed.

Elliot looked at her, "What's wrong?" He asked her seriously.

She looked up at him and looked down at her hands. She was waiting for him to ask, she knew he could read her like a book. "Nothing, I am just trying to think out things." She said truthfully.

"What things?" He asked pressing the issue.

"I love you, but I don't know if I want to be back with you. I don't want to get hurt." She said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

Elliot, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I would never hurt you." He assured her.

She moved away from him and looked at him. "But you did. Even if it wasn't on purpose you did hurt me." She said upset.

He looked shocked. "How did I hurt you?" He asked confused.

She looked at him and wiped her eyes, she sighed aloud. "I would rather not say." She said not wanting to talk about it. She tried to stand up but Elliot lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Don't run from me Olivia. I am trying to talk to you about what's wrong and I want to talk about it, and find out what's going on with you. Please." He pleaded with her.

She sat back down and looked at him. "Elliot, remember prom night?" She asked him quietly.

He nodded his head. "Yes I remember. What about it?"

She stood up and turned her back to him. "Remember you told me you loved me." She said quietly.

"Yea." He said confused.

"Remember what happened after you told me you loved me?" She asked him quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Elliot stood up and thought about that night.

"_I missed those days. When we could just play, and be little again without any worries." She said smiling. _

_He wrapped his arms around her. "Me too, those were the days." He looked at her, then leaned down and kissed her slowly, moving his tongue against her lips asking for entrance, which she gladly let him in. He slowly moved away when breathing became difficult._

"_I love you." He said._

_She looked at him. "I love you too."_

_He smiled. "Lets get you home."_

_Elliot picked her up and carried her back to the car and got in. They drove back to their neighborhood and when they got there, he opened the door for her and walked her to her door._

_She turned and looked at him. "Elliot." She said quietly._

"_Yes?" He asked._

"_Would you like to come in?" she asked looking down at her key._

"_Where are your parents?" He asked._

"_They went out for the weekend." She said looking at him._

_Elliot looked at his house and saw that all the lights where out. He looked at her and nodded his head._

_Once inside, Olivia locked the door and as soon as she turned around, she felt Elliot's arms around her waist and kissed her lightly, as she moaned quietly in his mouth. _

_He picked her up and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. As soon as they were in her room, he put her down as she quickly slipped her dress off and looked at him._

_He smiled at her shyness and kissed her again, as they stripped each other's closed off. _

_Soon they were both laying on her bed nude. Elliot laid ontop of her and kissed her softly, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her quietly._

_Olivia looked up at him with soft eyes, "Yes. I love you, I have wanted this for a long time." She said quietly._

_Elliot smiled at her and bent down to kiss her. With that, she gave him the most precious thing she ever had._

Elliot looked at Olivia. "Yes I remember what happened." He said then sat down.

Olivia looked back at him. "What happened after that?" She asked now with tears falling from her eyes.

Elliot put his face in his hands. "You got pregnant." He said through his hands.

She walked over and stood in front of him. "Then what happened?" She asked him.

Elliot sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I told you…To um get a abortion." He said remembering the night she told him after graduation.

"_You're What!?" Elliot yelled at Olivia who was sitting on a bench in the park. _

_She asked him to meet her there after graduation so they could talk._

"_I'm pregnant Elliot." She said quietly, she just found out the day before, when she missed her period._

_Elliot sat down next to her and looked at her. "Well, what are you going to do?" He asked her._

_She looked at him, "What do you mean what am I going to do. Don't you mean what are WE going to do." She said._

_Elliot sighed and leaned back. "Well, I'm sorry but we are too young for a child and I don't want one right now. I'm sorry but you are going to have to get an abortion." He said seriously._

"_You want me to get an abortion?" She asked him not really believing that he just said that._

"_Yes, you and I both know we can't have a child, look Olivia, I want to go to the Marines I want to have fun still. I can't have a child." He said._

_She shook her head. "You, you, you. It's all about YOU! What about me?" She said upset._

"_Well, do you want a child?" He asked her._

_She looked down at her hands. "What's so wrong with having a child?" She asked._

"_Look, I am telling you to get an abortion, I don't want no child of mine floating around out there." He said then walked away._

"_You said you loved me." She yelled after him, causing him to stop._

_He turned around and looked at her. "I do, but not enough to have a child." With that he walked away leaving her sitting on the park bench in tears._

Elliot sighed once again and looked up at her. "I'm sorry ok? I was young and stupid; I didn't mean to hurt you. I was being selfish." He said trying to make things better.

She turned around and walked away from him. "Well, I'm sorry but I didn't have the abortion." She said then turned to look at him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
**

Elliot stood up and looked at him astonished. "So where is my child?" He asked looking at her then looked at the staircase. "Is James mine?" He asked.

Olivia looked at him, "Well, first off he is my son. Second of all you didn't want him so don't try to claim him. And yes he is your son." She said looking down at her hands.

Elliot sighed heavily and looked down. "Well, why didn't you ever tell me about him?" He asked a bit upset.

"Because, you didn't want a child, besides, I'm not stupid you would have went on rant about your to young and that you are not going to take care of that child even if it is yours." She said obviously upset.

Elliot shook his head slowly. "I would have never done that, I may have been young, but I have never been irresponsible." He said in his defense.

"Yea except that you were a little bit irresponsible when it comes to getting me pregnant!" She said loudly.

Elliot sighed and shook his head. "You had total part in it, I asked you did you want to and you agreed, so you were being just an irresponsible since you aloud me to get you pregnant."

"Oh please, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, I wanted you to get me pregnant, oh shut up." She said now pissed off.

Elliot threw his hands up, "You know what, fuck it, are you sure he is MY son. For all I know you could just be saying that because you want someone to put your baby on, since you don't know who the father is!." He said and as soon as it left his lips he regretted it.

She looked at him astonished. "Get out!" She yelled at him. Then walked over to the coat rack and threw his coat to him. "I don't need you being his father or your presence and as far as I am concerned James does not need you!" She said now pissed.

"I'm sorry Olivia I didn't mean to-"

"Get out Now Elliot, I don't want to see you ever again." She said and opened the front door.

Elliot walked towards the door and stopped and looked at her. He knew he hurt her with his comments, he didn't mean it. "I'm sorry." He said.

Olivia looked down and walked away from the door. She headed upstairs leaving Elliot standing at the door.

He sighed and walked out the door locking it behind him.

When she heard the door close she sat on her bed and began to cry. She knew he didn't mean it but she was not going to deal with a man disrespecting her with his foul comments even if he doesn't mean it.

She laid down in her bed and closed her eyes. She remember how happy they were when they were younger and in love. After prom night, things were wonderful, he would tell her he loved her all the time and would always do cute things to make her happy. She remembered the happiest day of her life.

_She was on her way home and saw that Elliot wasn't home, she sighed and parked her car in the driveway._

_She looked down at her cell phone, she had called him numerous times that day, but he just wouldn't pick up. She thought that maybe she had done something wrong. It had been 4 days since they became an official couple. _

_She walked into her home and gasped at what she saw. Her house was filled with huge teddy bears. She found one with a large note on it. She opened it and read it aloud._

"_Hey babe, _

_I hope you like the bears. No matter where we go in life I want you to know that you are always loved. If you ever need a hug, here are a numerous amount of bears that are willing to hug. Remember I will always love you no matter what I will be here for you. You are my best friend and the love of my life. _

_I love you._

_-Elliot_

_P.S. come outside for a great present._

_She smiled and turned around to go outside. She went outside and didn't see anything, then she heard a car coming down the road, and saw it was an all white limo. Standing out of the roof is Elliot with a large bouquet of white roses._

_She smiled and walked over to the sidewalk watching him get out of the limo in a white suit. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek._

"_I love you." He said smiling at her. Then handing her the roses._

"_What is this for?" She asked looking down at the flowers._

_He smiled. "Well I know you love white, so I got white everything." He said then kissed her again. "Come here." He said guiding her onto the porch._

"_Olivia, I love you, you know this, I want to make sure you know that I will love you always, I would never hurt you and I hope you never hurt me." He said holding her hands._

_She smiled. "Of course not, and I love you too."_

_He pulled something out of his pocket. "I know we are young, but, I want to make you my wife someday. So please take this ring, to remember that I will love you no matter where you go and remember that One day you will become Olivia Stabler, and spend the rest of your life with me." With that he put the ring on her finger._

_She smiled with tears in her eyes, she admired the perfect ring that now sat fit on her finger. It was perfect, silver with a single diamond. She looked at him. "I love you Elliot." She said and kissed him sweetly._

Olivia rolled off her bed and went into the bathroom, she looked in the mirror and she cleaned her tears. She went into her shirt and pulled her necklace that she wore everywhere. Hanging from it was a small silver ring with a single diamond.

She sighed and went into her son's room, she walked over to him and kissed him softly on the head. "You don't need a father baby. You have me. No matter what, I will always be here and I will love you always." She walked out of his room and went back into her room and laid down.

Elliot sat in his living room looking around, he felt horrible for the way he treated her. He loved her, he was just upset about her not telling him about his son. He couldn't live without her.

He stood up and grabbed his coat heading to his car, he was going to get the love of his life, even if he has to stand outside all night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Olivia had been asleep for not even 2 hours before she heard knocking on her door. She quickly got out and walked over to her dresser and took out her pistol she checked in on James and walked down stairs to the front door.

She took off the safety and unlocked the door pointing the gun at the door before pulling it open. She sighed when she saw that it was Elliot standing there soaking wet with a large bouquet of flowers in his hand, staring blank at the gun.

"Don't do that." She said then walked away from the door letting him know he could come in.

"Sorry, didn't think you would try to kill me." He said then came in locking the door behind him.

She put the safely back on her gun and set it down in a draw in her living room. Then turning around and went back over to the door where Elliot still stood. "What are you doing here?" She asked tired and a bit irritated.

He moved the flowers towards her with a small smile. She slowly took them from her and smiled a bit. He breathed out. "I came to say sorry, and that I didn't mean anything I said." He said ashamed of the way he acted.

"It's ok." She smiled that noticed he was soaked. "Why are you so wet?" She asked.

He smiled. "Well, I got the flowers then came here and it started to rain, did you know you are a hard sleeper? I was out there knocking for about an hour." He said laughing.

She smiled. "I'm sorry, why didn't you just go home and come back in the morning?" She said.

He looked at her intently. "Because, I am sorry, I would have sat out there all night if I had too. I love you. I'm sorry I acted like an ass." He said looking down.

"It's fine. Come on lets get you out of those wet clothes." She smiled and headed to her room.

Elliot got nervous and looked around then followed. When they got to her bedroom, he looked around and slowly came in.

Olivia smiled at his nervousness and went into her closet getting out a pair of guy shorts and a big t-shirt she had. She gave it too him. "The bathroom is right there." She said then headed out of the room.

After about 20 minutes Peter went downstairs to find Olivia sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"So, I don't want to intrude or anything." He said looking at her.

She looked up and smiled at him. "Come sit with me." She said and patted the seat next to her.

He walked over and sat down, when she moved over and placed her head on his shoulder he smiled. "I could get use to this." He said.

She started laughing. "So could I, by the way, why do you still have your pants on?" She asked looking up at him.

"Ummm, I just feel more conforable with them, besides they really arnt that wet." He said.

After about an hour she had fallen asleep. Peter noticed she was sleep and looked at the clock it was now 3 am. So he picked her up and carried to her bed and placed her in it. He headed out the door and then heard some noise coming from downstairs.

He quietly walked down stairs and went through the kitchen to the backdoor, and opened it, to find nothing. He sighed and closed the door going back to the living room.

He was about to leave when he heard some noise from upstairs. He quickly ran up the stairs and looked around then he heard some noise coming from James room, he ran over there and opened the door to see someone coming in through the window.

"Hey!" Elliot said then ran over grabbing the person and slamming them on the ground. Pulling a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket and cuffing the person.

"What they hell are you doing?" The person yelled. Elliot pulled them up and took them downstairs to the living room and sat them on the floor cuffing their feet as Elliot went back upstairs to get Olivia.

After they came back downstairs Elliot sat on the couch and Olivia walked over to the person and pulled the ski mask off of their head to reveal Terry.

"What the fuck Terry!" She yelled at him. Smacking him across the face.

"Don't hit me again woman." He said, and then she smacked him again.

"Alright that's enough." Elliot said grabbing her hand before she could hit Terrt again.

"Why are you breaking into her house?" Elliot asked Terry.

"Look I told her this shit wasn't over and its not, I want James." He said with a small smile.

"You can't have him he doesn't belong to you ass." She spat at him still upset.

"Don't worry one day he will be mine, now let me go bitch!" He said to Elliot who smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry but you're under arrest for trespassing, breaking and entering, and attempted kidnapping." Elliot said then showed him a badge.

"You're a fucking cop! Oh this is just fucking GREAT!" Terry said aloud and lay down.

The police later showed up and took Terry away, after everyone left Olivia went upstairs to see that James slept through everything. It was now 6 am and she was left with Elliot.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a cop?" She asked not looking at him.

"I couldn't, I was working on a case and I was trying to get Terry on fraud. So I couldn't tell you with the risk of you telling him." He explained to her.

"Hmmm ok. Well, now what?" She asked.

"Terry is going to jail for a long time, since I now have enough evidence to prove fraud and now he has other charges along with it." He breathed out.

"Gosh, it has been a LONG night." She said and leaned against a wall.

Elliot walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close to him. She willingly accepted his hug and breathed in his scent. She enjoyed this feeling of acceptance and love. She knew she loved him, she knew she wanted to be with him, but she couldn't really bring herself to be with him. She was afraid he would hurt her again.

Elliot could feel that she was uneasy and so he wanted to talk to her and make sure she knows that he wants to be with her no matter what she thinks or says he is going to be there for her.

"Come here, let me talk to you." Elliot said guiding Olivia into her bedroom.

When they got into the room she sat down on the bed and he pulled up a chair in front of her. "I love you; I want you to know that I do and that I am willing to do anything to be with you." He breathed out rather quickly.

She looked at him for a minute and sighed. "Look, I love you too, but I don't know about being with you. I don't want you to hurt me again." She said without looking at him.

Elliot sat back and stared at her. "I wont, I would never want to hurt you again. I was young and stupid, I'm sorry. I love you, will you be with me?" He asked her sincerely.

She sighed and looked at him. "Please, please don't hurt me again, or hurt James. I love you, but I love him more. Can you promise me that you won't hurt us?" She asked seriously.

He smiled. "Of course I can promise that, I love you, and I know I will love James." He said and moved in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

She smiled. "Thank you, and. I love you." She said and kissed him again.

Elliot sighed and stood up walking out of the room and downstairs. "Follow." He yelled up the stairs.

She quickly came down to find him outside at his car. She went out and stood in front of him confused as to what he was doing.

He smiled at her. "Remember this." He said then going into his car and turned on a song in his car. It played "Fall for you"

She smiled widely and nodded her head slowly. "It's the song we danced to on prom night."

He nodded. "And the night we made our son too. I love you, that night I fell for you, over and over again. And I want to continue to fall for you, until death do us part." He lightly grabbed her hand and got down on one knee.

She gasped a little and smiled. "What are you-?

He cut her off. "Olivia will you let me continue to fall for you over again for the rest of our life? And be my wife?" As he said that he pulled a ring out of his pocket and showed it too her.

She smiled and nodded her head as tears fell from her eyes. "Yes I will be your wife." She said as he put the ring on her finger and stood up.

They shared a deep kiss, and smiled. They went inside the house hand in hand to find James coming down the stares sleepily.

"Come here baby." She said and picked him up cradled him.

Elliot reached out and took him. "James." He said softly.

James put his head up and his opened and he smiled. "Huh?" He asked.

"Baby, Elliot is your daddy." Olivia said slowly so that he can understand.

James nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Elliot's neck. Elliot smiled at Olivia and kissed her on the lips. "I love you." He said smiling.

END


End file.
